


Let's Get You Less Distracted

by yoursfemmely



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Angst, Bottom Scorpia, Brief Sweetness, But it Means So Much to Scorpia, Casual Sex, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra Hates Intimacy, Crimson Waste (She-Ra), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, F/F, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Masterbation, Mid-Canon (She-Ra 03e03), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missing Scene, Orgasm Control, Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, References to Canon, Rough Sex, Scorpia Questioning Reality, Scorpia Submitting (She-Ra), Scorpia Will Do Anything for Catra, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut (She-Ra), Top Catra (She-Ra), Vaginal Fingering, desert sex, mild scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursfemmely/pseuds/yoursfemmely
Summary: Catra and Scorpia are feeling super content and bonding in the Crimson Waste (before shit goes sideways). Scorpia gets super glowy about how nice Catra's being and Catra decides the only way keep moving is to give Scorpia what she wants, aka: worshipping the literal ground Catra walks on and getting the fucking of her life. But really, Catra needs this just as much as Scorpia does.__One-off leaping from mid episode S03E03: In short, Catra Tops Scorpia in the Crimson WasteHeavy on worship, powerplay, and mostly no plot (but some internal process from both of them because I can't help myself)
Relationships: Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Let's Get You Less Distracted

**Canon:**

Scorpia and Catra have been making fun of Crimson Waste grunt and have playfully decided to call him "Kyle." They are laughing together and both get a bit smiley. 

Scorpia: “So, this is fun”  
Catra (softly): “Yeah. It is” 

Scorpia glows, pinchers to face with wide, heartfelt eyes.

Catra (blushing/groaning): “Stop it right now or I take it all back” 

**Continued:**

Scorpia’s face continued to glow, grinning ear to ear. 

“Uhg. you’re such a sap. You aren’t gonna calm down until we get you a little less distracted, huh?”

“Uh, ya! Sure. Fine! What..uh..do you have in mind?…I mean..if you have anything in mind which it’s totally fine if you don’t. WE CAN JUST KEEP WALKING.”

“UHHggghhhh.. Come here,” Catra groaned. “Hey _"Kyle,"_ we’re gonna check something out over here, don’t you DARE follow us.”

Scorpia followed Catra into a rocky open area, scratching her head and looking around. “So, uh, Catra, what are we doing here?”

“On your knees!” Catra yelled.

Scorpia's knees fell as quickly as the words coming out of Catra's mouth. 

Catra, in a sultry, but demanding voice practically spit, “Get over here and put your face down between my shoes!”

Scorpia scurried over so fast that sand flew behind her.

As the sand dust cleared, Catra was already halfway off with her shirt, one sleeve clutching her tricep and a dark tan exposed nipple fiercely ready. As she slipped the sleeve down further, the fabric of the suit fell to her side. 

Catra leaned down slowly to where Scorpia hadn't moved a single inch, beside the frantic pounding of her chest and swift rising up and down of her back from panting breaths. Catra started crouching to the ground, knees bending until her ass almost touched the sand. Her cunt hovered right in Scorpia's face driving her delicious scent right up Scorpia's nose. 

Scorpia started to carefully look up and immediately Catra sharply sparked out her claws, “NO! I did NOT say you could look up.”

“aahhh! Yes, CATRA. I’m so sorry, Catra”

“It’s FORCE CAPTAIN!”

Face muffled so deep in the sand Scorpia could barely be heard, “Ya are sa righ yah, frce capin.”

“I can’t HEAR you,” Catra barked.

Lifting her face from the sand just enough, she shoved out the words- “YES, FORCE CAPTAIN!,”- voice shaking. 

“Gooood. Now was that soooo hard?” said Catra in a smooth, taunting tone. 

Scorpia shook her head “no” in the sand, nose tip grinding against the surface. 

“Well allriigghhtt. Goooood job,” she practically purred with authority as she slowly ran her sharp nails through Scorpia's soft blond, perfectly dykey cut. Her nails just barely grazed her scalp sending waves of shivers down her spine and right into the spastic clenching and throbbing between her legs.

Catra’s claws glided down the side of Scorpia’s face until just one slowly lifted her jaw, bringing Scorpia's eyes to hers. It was too much for her to handle as her body violently quivered and twitched. She started to feel every throb about to come to head in one glorious inescapable releas—“Shhh shhhh shhh,” Catra interrupted, freezing Scorpia in place. "No. No. we aren’t done yet. We haven’t even _started_ yet." 

Scorpia was so frozen that her eyes started welling in tears. She was bent so far to the ground that her body was doing everything it could to not give out, but her eyes jutted to the nipples in front of her, making her jaw shake and the tears start streaming down her face. “Please, Ca..I mean Force Captain. Please, please.”

With her free hand, Catra firmly grabbed her own breast, squeezing it perfectly in her hand and digging her nails in just slightly. She let out a moan fueled with tones of purely self-assured, sadistic delight. Her smile was crooked, tongue grazing a fang. “What? Do you want these?” She said with a soft, demeaning chuckle. “Come and get them."

Scorpia lunged up at attention, ready to fulfill every single demand Catra could possibly give, only to meet a sudden snapped finger in her face. “MOUTH ONLY. Can’t risk one of those pinchers getting out of control and breaking something. BE CAREFUL.”

“Yess, Foo-rrce Captain!” Scorpia sputtered. 

As she shot her eyes back and forth from Catra’s piercing blue and yellows to her gorgeously soft tits, which smelled of something like earth and spice, she slowly brought open lips closer and closer to Catra’s striped chest.

The moment Scorpia’s lips found the soft, succulent, but firm nipple grazing at the bottom of her lip, she and Catra moaned simultaneously. Catra’s was a soft, restrained, “Mmm” more felt in her body than heard, but Scorpia's was something much more guttural. Her tongue flowed out of her mouth, wet and looping around the greatest thing it had ever touched. Every moment she’d ever had since laying eyes on Catra was coming together and she was finally here. 

Catra jutted her chest closer allowing a greed to take hold in Scorpia's mouth that neither had any idea she possessed. It came out hard and strong, mixing sucking, licking, teeth drags, and harder bites, each one getting a stronger and stronger reaction from Catra--including even one of her ever so delightful squeals. Scorpia did everything she could to contain her excitement and just go with it. She wasn't gonna mess this up. She must do everything she could to please her Wildcat. 

Catra's hand suddenly slammed on Scorpia's shoulders, pushing her back and staring wildly at her. “Wow. Those’re some serious skills you’ve been hiding from me, _cadet_. By the way, that’s what I’m calling you now.” Catra chuckled. 

Wait. Was Catra complimenting her?? Well, you know besides that de-ranking her bit.. which was fine. Catra. Was. Complimenting. Her. The sopping wet throbbing between her legs in that moment reached her mid-thighs. She’d been wet like this before in the bunks, usually when thinking about Catra..or that one time she caught Lonnie, naked and touching herself, moaning in the shower. She’d always found some corner with a pole to rub herself on while covering her mouth with her pinchers as she’d buck and quiver around it until finding release. _But this, right now, this is real. Right? Do I have some sort of desert fever or sunstroke? That's a that a thing, right? This must be a dream, but if it is it is the BEST DREAM EVER!_

“HEY! What happened;- where’d you go? You still have a LOT of work to do here, _cadet_!”

“Yes! Yes, Force Captain! Yes. ANYTHING.” A visible drip of drool falling over her lower lip. 

“On your feet!” Catra commanded. 

Scorpia lept to attention, “Yes, Force Captain!”

“Against that rock!” Catra pointed making it clear Scorpia could not face her.

“Yes, Force Captain!” Scorpia slammed her body into the rock with her ass and tail perched out towards Catra. 

“Ohhh. Already sooo greedy.” Catra said silkily. “Legs together, _cadet_.” 

Scorpia’s legs snapped together right as she felt Catra's hands on her hips, her fingers and palms making contact as they quickly slid her pants down just above her knees, ripping them free of her tail. 

“Spread your legs and lean into the rock.” It was still a command, but Scorpia noticed it was slightly softer than the others. “Now, are you ready for me to touch you?”

“Yes, Force Captain, please. Yes- please. It’s all I’ve ever wanted.” Tears were streaming down Scorpia's face as she felt the hot wind between her legs, somehow cooling her slick, wet thighs. 

“Goooodd girl…," Catra said, gliding her soft tail along Scorpia's face. Scorpia melted as she inhaled Catra’s fragrant fur. "I’m gonna take every last bit of you, till you can’t even walk. And then you will anyways. You got it? Can you be a good little _cadet_ for me like that? Is that what you want from me?” Her voice filled with deliciously, taunting pitches followed by a sadistic giggle. 

“Yes, Ca- FORCE CAPTAIN. ANYTHING.”

The moment she finished the sentence she felt Catra’s hand, greedy and forceful, the heel of her palm shoved against her hole, rocking her soaking labia in forceful circles. With her claws in this hand retracted and her other hand, claws out, braced on her back, a mix began of utter pleasure and pain crafted in ecstasy. As Catra continued, Scorpia tasted the hot rock, mouth filthy, dusty, full of earth, still feeling as though nothing could ever taste more delicious. 

Slowly, Catra’s ring and index fingers pushed apart Scorpia’s drenched upper labia, revealing her hard, swollen clit. Using all three fingers, Catra moved them back and forth, up and down, and in circles that sent so many quakes down Scorpia's thighs that she almost merged with the rock to hold herself up. Even her stinger dug into the wall pursing for leverage. With every twitch, Catra’s claws dug into her back, turning her loud moans into screams that flashed with every emotion she’d ever felt. Joy, relief, fear, love, temptation, overwhelm, confusion, release, FUCKING PLEASURE. THE PLEASURE.

As she felt twitches building in her thighs, Catra pulled back just slightly but still going. She did this again and again, building up, so close, and each time she pulled back. With every move of Catra's hand, there were noises so wet it basically sounded like splashing in a goddamn ocean, the desert a chorus of slick and scratching noises meeting her deep, guttural screams and moans. 

While not missing a beat, Scorpia felt Catra’s hot breath leaning over her shoulder, her chest pushed against her back. Whispering, with breath that almost burned against her ears, Catra's voice broke through dizzy, heady screams. “You’re gonna cum, ONLY when I say you are. Got it?”

Scorpia gasped, “Of course, my Force Captain” holding that softy said, ”my” like it was hers to just maybe get away with. Oh, how she wished it could be true for Catra to be _her_ *anything*. If Catra noticed the slip, she didn't say a thing, although Scorpia could swear she felt the vibrating hint of a possible chuckle, as Catra’s hand continued, never stopping its endless, expert explorations. 

As Scorpia started to reach a new edge, she was ready to groan at more refusal, and again Catra's hand pulled slightly back as tears of intensity continued to flow down her face. But this time, right as she pulled away, mid-Scorpia's whimper for more, she suddenly filled her with three fingers smoothly, and thickly inside her. The screaming moan that left Scorpia's lips made screeching noises appear around them. Lizards, snakes, and birds all fled at the startling noises now pouring out of Scorpia. Her pinchers and stinger screeched against the rock as she discovered the most profound level of fullness she’d ever felt. 

Scorpia somehow noticed the absence of Catra's other hand at her back as she continued to be fucked into screams and gasps, and the occasional, "OH MY!"

Catra suddenly was back by her ear in that sexy, mocking tone, “Yea, does that feel so good? You like that? Are you my little slut? Is this hole ALL MINE?” With each question, a gasping and whimpering yes fell from Scorpia's lips, infused with conviction. 

With her face shoved into the rock, Scorpia couldn't see that Catra had her own hand now rubbing diligently in circles on her clit as she watched her wanton toy be destroyed in pleasure by her every touch. Catra had tasted power before and right then, with everyone against her and power so continually out of her reach, she needed this. She needed one thing that truly would make her feel at the top. This was divine. This was one thing where she was finally winning. As she firmly rubbed herself, she tried to keep her voice composed, continuing to whisper dirtier and dirtier things in Scorpia’s ears, teasingly licking them up and down. She didn't realize that Scorpia was hearing the breathless moans and catches in her throat. 

Catra finally felt her legs start to wobble, endorphins rushing to her head, things getting spinny, hot, and flushing. In one slick wet motion, she pulled her dripping hand from Scorpia’s cunt, and flipped her around. Just as quickly, she pushed her hand back inside Scorpia's wet, open hole, thumb on Scorpia's clit. Catra's other hand continued deftly rubbing away at her own clit--hard, hot, and twitching. While barely holding onto composure, she made forceful eye contact with the slack-jawed, wide-eyed Scorpia and practically screamed her demand, “CUM!!!!” 

Catra slammed her naked chest on Scorpia and continued to fuck both their slick centers--only inches apart. Scorpia wrapped her arms around her as she squealed, gasped, and moaned along with Scorpia’s throaty, full-body groans. Catra’s mouth locked onto Scorpia’s chest, her teeth ripping fabric and skin until every thrusting, spasming, tensing muscle released in both of their then limp bodies. Dragging against the rock Scorpia slowly lowered them both to the ground. 

As they lay there, snuggled, eyes closed, chests heaving, Catra shook her face, shooting her eyes open and registering what was happening. Immediately she shoved Scorpia hard away and out of the embrace. “Hey!!” Catra squealed. “That is NOT a part of this!” Even with her frustrated yell and sharp pitch, there was still has a telltale soft and horse aspect in her voice. “Just so you know, this NEVER happened. And it will NEVER happen again.” Scorpia just smiled hugely, content, and blissfully sighing. “Of course, Force Captain,” ..and softly to herself, looking away..-"my Force Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> crimson waste grunts…  
> ”uh, do they seriously think we bought that?”  
> “for real, no one in the entire Crimson Waste could’ve missed that”  
> "well, I mean, wasn’t so bad. At least they didn’t see us over here with each other, enjoying their sounds.. That was seriously hot.”
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first shared/published work! Please let me know what you thought. Any comments and kudos are so greatly appreciated!


End file.
